Playfullness=Pain
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Poor Squall, Poor Squall, Poor Squall, Poor Squall,Poor Squall, Poor Squall, bad Rinoa, poor Squall, oh my. ::shakes her head:: Poor Squall
1. Default Chapter

Playfullness=Painfullness  
  
  
::cackles:: I was joking about doing this. Then I found out one of my friends was pregnant. Exsplination why her husband waas so protective at the convention. ::claps her hands:: So this is to the married couple... Ummm.... Plus one now.  
  
  
I don't own FF8 okay? okay. So this is my disclamer.  
  
  
  
Squall leans over his books concentrating hard on what he was doing. It mattered little to him that everyone had a few days off. Either get ahead or get pushed around by his buddys.  
  
  
Rinoa enters the libarary and see's Squall hard at work. Rinoa sighs, typical Squall. He never played, always cold faced and glued to something to make sure of that. Grinning she jogs over and wraps her arms around Squalls neck.  
  
  
"Come on Squall, spend some time with me." Rinoa wines.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Rinoa plays with his ear. Squall squirms in his seat.  
  
  
"I'm bussy." Squall says mundanely, as he stands up.  
  
  
Rinoa lets her arms drop, "Oh Squall!"  
  
  
Squall faces her, and finds himself between the desk and her pointer finger. Slowly she begins to draw invisible lines with it. She knew how to sucker Squall into things. Squall rolls his eyes and pushes past Rinoa. Not to day, please not to day.  
  
  
"I'm not going to let you get out of this." Rinoa warns.  
  
  
Squall glances over his shoulder, "fine."  
  
  
Rinoa fallows Squall undoteningly. He made a couple futile tempts to ditch her but nothing can get arid of a stubborn woman. Out side of his room he pauses and leans agianst the wall.  
  
  
"I guess your going to fallow me into my room to?"  
  
  
"I fallowed you into the mens bathroom, trust me your rooms not as bad as that."   
  
Rinoa wraps her arms around his neck and stands up on tip toes to match his eyes. Squall ducks under her arms and enters his room. Rinoa fallows. Squall sits on his bed and stares at her. Rinoa sits on his lap and steals a peck on this soft lips.  
  
  
"Don't do that." Squall growls.  
  
  
"What this?"   
  
  
She grabs Squalls head and forces him into a deep kiss. Squall rolls and pins her to the bed. Breaking the kiss.  
  
  
"Rinoa..." Squalls eyes look up Rinoa's body. Observing her feminine curves, unil he reaches her soft playful eyes. "I said don't."  
  
  
Squall's body shudders. His cool mask was quickly melting under the molten lava of hormones. Rinoa laughs playfully. Uncounsciously Squall kisses her skin right above her neck line. Rinoa wimpers, and Squall brushes his lips across her clevage.  
  
  
Gradually, Squall kisses his way up her chest, to her throat, to finialy her lips. Rinoa lets out a small satified sound as his lips over hers. Carefully Squalls hand cups around Rinoa's breast.  
  
  
"Squall?"  
  
  
"I told you to stop Rinoa."  
  
  
Squall opens his mouth and Rinoa met his mouth. Their tongues touched and they let out a low hungry sound. Squall remained as dominate as his hand on Rinoa's breast. Once he had her he reaches down. Ever slowly makeing his way up, under her shirt. Rinoa's muscles ripling at his toutch.  
  
  
Squall is surprised to find how soft and full Rinoa's breasts are. One wouldn't have guessed until one hormone filled moment.  
  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
  
Rinoa tears her mouth from his and sends Squall sprawling across the room into his book shelf. With a land slide noise contents of his book shelf fall off, unto Squall. Rinoa straitens her clouse. One last glace at Squall, who was out cold from a stone statue, and she opens the door.  
  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
  
"Rinoa what are you doing in here?" Irvine looks startled.  
  
  
Rinoa notices all their friends in the hall and groans. Curse Squall,.  
  
  
"Idiots! Lets get out of here before Squall finds out about this. Enouph you made me make a mess now shoo."  
  
  
Rinoa closes the door before anyone can investigate further. Zell had his head back laughing hardly. Exspecting Squall not to know how this all happened. Rinoa pushes past Irvine who is looking at her like her knew all. She didn't wait to hear more.  
  
  
***  
  
  
::Smiles mischeiviously.::If you figured this to be a full lemon wrong go else where. I don't do lemons good. 


	2. Edited

Playfullness=Painfullness  
  
EDITED MOSTLY VERSION NOT ANOTHER PITIFUL CHAPTER. AND FINE I BROUGHT IT DOWN A WARNIN' SO DON'T BRING IT UP TO ME. I DON'T SEE WHY YA BITCHED CAUSE THIS IS NOT MY WORST JOB. IT WAS ACTUALLY ONE OF MY BEST. AND YES I'M somewhat AWAKE FOR THIS, THIS TIME.  
  
  
::cackles:: I was joking about doing this. Then I found out one of my friends was pregnant. Explanation why her husband was so protective at the convention. ::claps her hands:: So this is to the married couple... Ummm.... Plus one now.  
  
  
I don't own FF8 okay? okay. So this is my disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Squall leans over his books concentrating hard on what he was doing. It matters little to him that everyone had a few days off. It was either get ahead or get pushed around by his buddies.  
  
  
Rinoa enters the library and sees Squall hard at work. Rinoa sighs, typical Squall. He never played, always cold faced and glued to something to make sure of that. Grinning she jogs over and wraps her arms around Squalls neck.  
  
  
"Come on Squall, spend some time with me." Rinoa wines.  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
Rinoa plays with his ear. Squall squirms in his seat.  
  
  
"I'm busy." Squall says mundanely, as he stands up.  
  
  
Rinoa lets her arms drop, "Oh Squall!"  
  
  
Squall faces her, and finds himself between the desk and her pointer finger. Slowly she begins to draw invisible circles with it. She knows how to sucker Squall into things. Squall rolls his eyes and pushes past Rinoa. Not today, please not to day.  
  
  
"I'm not going to let you get out of this." Rinoa warns.  
  
  
Squall glances over his shoulder, "fine."  
  
  
Rinoa fallows Squall determinedly. He made a couple futile tempts to ditch her but nothing can get arid of a stubborn woman. Out side of his room he pauses and leans against the wall.  
  
  
"I guess your going to fallow me into my room to?"  
  
  
"I followed you into the mens bathroom, trust me your rooms not as bad as that."   
  
Rinoa wraps her arms around Squalls neck and stands up on tip toes to match his eyes. Squall ducks under her arms and enters his room. Rinoa fallows. Squall sits on his bed and stares at her. Rinoa sits on his lap and steals a peck on this soft lips.  
  
  
"Don't do that." Squall growls.  
  
  
"What this?"   
  
  
She grabs Squalls head and forces him into a deep kiss. Squall rolls and pins her to the bed. Breaking the kiss.  
  
  
"Rinoa..." Squalls eyes look up Rinoa's body. Observing her feminine curves, until he reaches her soft playful eyes. "I said don't."  
  
  
Squall's body shudders. His cool mask was quickly melting under the molten lava of hormones. Rinoa laughs playfully. Unconsciously Squall kisses her skin right above her neck line. Rinoa whimpers, and Squall brushes his lips across her cleavage.  
  
  
Gradually, Squall kisses his way up her chest, to her throat, to finally her lips. Rinoa lets out a small satisfied sound as his lips over hers. Carefully Squalls hand cups around Rinoa's breast.  
  
  
"Squall?"  
  
  
"I told you to stop Rinoa."  
  
  
Squall opens his mouth and Rinoa met his mouth. Their tongues touched and they let out a low hungry sound. Squall remained as dominate as his hand on Rinoa's breast. Once he had her he reaches down. Ever slowly making his way up, under her shirt. Rinoa's muscles rippling at his touch.  
  
  
Squall is surprised to find how soft and full Rinoa's breasts are. One wouldn't have guessed until one hormone filled moment.  
  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
  
Rinoa tears her mouth from his and sends Squall sprawling across the room into his book shelf. With a land slide noise contents of his book shelf fall off, unto Squall. Rinoa straitens her close. One last glance at Squall, who was out cold from a stone statue, and she opens the door.  
  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
  
"Rinoa what are you doing in here?" Irvine looks startled.  
  
  
Rinoa notices all their friends in the hall and groans. Curse Squall,.  
  
  
"Idiots! Lets get out of here before Squall finds out about this. Enough you made me make a mess now shoo."  
  
  
Rinoa closes the door before anyone can investigate further. Zell had his head back laughing hardly. Expecting Squall not to know how this all happened. Rinoa pushes past Irvine who is looking at her like her knew all. She didn't wait to hear more.  
  
  
***  
  
  
::Smiles mischeiviously.::If you figured this to be a full lemon wrong go else where. I don't do lemons good. 


End file.
